Me and You, feelings of love
by Mell Heavenbee
Summary: "-Cuéntame lo que sientes-", "-¿Lo que siento?, no se puede decir, sólo mencionaré que tu provocas todos estos sentimientos en mi, inexplicable y maravillosamente-", "-Entonces, ¿Cómo sabré que lo que me dices es verdad?-", "-Sólo confía, porque al igual que yo, tu también lo sentirás-" AU.
1. Animadversion

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, sólo la historia es de mi completa autoría._

_Este fic participa en el__ Reto 3 sentimientos y/o emociones del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana._

-.-

_**Me and you, feelings of love.**_

_**Primer Drabble: Animadversion.**_

**-.-**

Era frustrante que estuviese ahí esperando como idiota, mientras sus oídos escuchaban una y otra vez la misma tonada agradable, pero fastidiosa, que se repetía de vez en vez como toda pieza de piano, interpretada por unas hábiles manos que tocaban como acariciando las nubes, deslizándose sobre cada tecla del hermoso instrumento pulcro y elegante.

Frunció el entrecejo cuando visualizó a la persona que estaba tras el piano de cola…

Su eterno rival y némesis Eriol Hiraguizawa como siempre permanecía inmutable ante las miradas de sus compañeros de grupo, luego de que la profesora de música casi le hubiese rogado que se sentara a interpretar _Fur Elise,_ una hermosa pieza, obra de Ludwig Van Beethoven.

Se movió incomodo en su lugar, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hasta posarla sobre la chica a su lado…

Su novia de ojos verdes y bellísima cabellera castaña observaba maravillada al tipejo ese, seguramente creyendo que era un verdadero genio de la música, inteligente, sabio y más bla, bla, bla.

—Muy bien joven Hiraguizawa, con esto terminamos la clase de hoy— suspiró con apocamiento, levantándose una vez la profesora les concedió el permiso de irse, así que sin más que hacer tomó su maletín, su cuaderno de partituras de la materia y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del aula, pasando de largo, sin siquiera mirar a su novia que ante aquella acción ladeo la cabeza, confundida.

Porque sí, Syaoran lo sabía, él no era bueno para la música, tampoco era un genio en la escuela y no caminaba de forma galante, pero tenía muchas otras virtudes y odiaba de sobremanera que Sakura admirara a Hiraguizawa de esa forma, como si él fuera poca cosa.

Gruñó por lo bajo, realmente lo detestaba…

—¡Syaoran espera!— escuchó a sus espaldas, luego de haber caminado un tramo, por lo que deteniendo su andar farfulló, antes de girarse para observarla a ella, que le miraba como siempre con sus ojos hermosos y brillantes.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo qué?, ¿Estas molesto?— indagó con premura, él sólo negó con la cabeza, mintiendo —.¿Es de nuevo por Eriol?

_Eriol, Eriol, Eriol_… como odiaba ese nombre.

—No.

—Syaoran, ya hemos hablado de esto, ¿Verdad?— mencionó la castaña en susurros, acercándose otro poco más para rodear su cuello con sus brazos —.Te amo, eres mi novio, no tienes porque ponerte así.

—Claro, entonces debo soportar que lo admires siempre que hace algo como eso, ¿No?

—No lo admiro, simplemente es interesante escuchar— respondió Kinomoto, con paciencia —.Además para mi tú haces cosas mejores, como cocinar, me encanta que cocines para mi…

—¿Enserio?— preguntó él, medio sonriendo. —.No lo sabía.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes y ya que hablamos de eso…— hizo una pausa, antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios —.¿Cuando cocinaras de nuevo?

—Cuando tú quieras— respondió esta vez con más ánimo, tomándola de la cintura para ahora si besarla en toda ley…

Bonita forma tenía su novia de modificar sus tontos pensamientos de enemistad con Hiraguizawa.

**-.-.-**

_494 palabras._

-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hey que tal!, sé que no he actualizado mis fics pero la Universidad como siempre me está asfixiando un poquito y para relajarme un tanto he decidido participar en este reto.

No tengo mucho que decir, así que como siempre la última palabra es de ustedes, si les gustó o no les gustó, ya saben que pueden decírmelo en un review, PM, e-mail o incluso por facebook xD jaja cuídense y nos estamos leyendo.

_Mell Heavenbee._


	2. Tranquilidad

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, sólo la historia es de mi completa autoría._

_Este fic participa en el Reto 3 sentimientos y/o emociones del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana._

-.-

_**Me and you, feelings of love.**_

_**Segundo Drabble: Tranquilidad.**_

**-.-**

—¡Esta discusión todavía no termina!, ¡Xiao Lang! ¡No me dejes hablando sola!, ¡Xiao Lang!— hizo caso omiso de los gritos estridentes que le llamaban, azotó la puerta de entrada de su casa y salió a enfrentarse al frio de la noche, que suponía era mejor que estar en su casa, padeciendo al lado de aquella mujer que se decía ser su madre.

Caminó en dirección opuesta, metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y levantó la mirada al cielo, entrecerrando un poco los ojos cuando una gota de agua cayó sobre su frente, destruyéndose en millones de partículas pequeñas.

Nada podría salirle peor…

Continuó con su marcha alrededor del centro de Tomoeda, la pequeña ciudad a la que se había ido a vivir un par de años atrás y en la que por cierto había encontrado a su actual novia Sakura, una hermosa chica que había conquistado su corazón de hielo con sus actitudes de niña, su amabilidad y su dulzura.

Apretó los puños cuando recordó el incidente en su casa y cerró los ojos en el instante en que millones de gotas de agua se abalanzaron sobre su cuerpo, producto de una lluvia casi torrencial.

Permaneció de pie en medio del parque pingüino, que por cierto quedaba muy cerca de la casa de su novia, pensando en si era buena idea ir a visitarla para charlar con ella, mas prontamente se decidió a quedarse ahí, solo, analizando con sus ojos ambarinos como las personas a su alrededor corrían para hallar un refugio en medio de la tempestad.

—¿Syaoran?— desvió la mirada el escuchar el llamado y entonces la posó sobre el frágil cuerpo de Sakura, que estaba frente a él sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico con una mano, en tanto con la otra sujetaba una pequeña sombrilla rosada, que apenas y podía cubrirla de la lluvia.

Medio sonrió al verla y ella al notar aquel gesto se acercó, apresurada.

—Hola Sakura…

—¿Qué haces aquí?— indagó con preocupación, mas al ver el rostro desolado de su amor, pronto halló respuesta a sus eternas preguntas —.¿De nuevo peleaste con tu mamá?

—Ella no entiende que no quiero dedicarme a los negocios— rebatió Li, agachando un poco la mirada —.Quiere manipularme y que… termine mi relación contigo.— la ojiverde asintió una vez, antes de soltar su paraguas y dejarlo en el piso, junto con la bolsa y todo lo demás, sintiendo igual como la lluvia le empapaba de pies a cabeza.

—¿Y lo harás?

—Por supuesto que no— respondió, decidido —.Primero muerto.

—Pues entonces habla con ella.

—Lo intente…

—Hazlo de nuevo— habló, juntando sus manos con las de él —.Tranquilo, todo estará bien, sólo tienes que seguir esforzándote— y entonces sonrió, como siempre, tan encantadora y sublime, antes de envolverlo en un abrazo que él respondió sin dudarlo, dejando que la calidez del gesto le recorriera el cuerpo, penetrando hasta su alma…

Sólo ella sabía transmitirle tanta tranquilidad, con sus abrazos y sus palabras.

-.-.-

_495 palabras_

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola de nuevo!, aquí traigo la segunda entrega de esta serie de drabbles, agradezco a las tres personitas que me dejaron sus reviews en el drabble pasado y procedo a responder algunas incógnitas con relación a esto.

Los drabbles aquí escritos no tienen mucha conexión uno con el otro, este no es un fic como los que he escrito, pues no tiene una trama fija y tampoco va siguiendo un ritmo a lo largo de los capítulos, más bien son una serie de viñetas que expresan sentimientos por parte de nuestro castaño favorito Syaoran y su relación con Sakura, digamos que son mini historias independientes, espero haber explicado el punto, pero ya saben que si no ha quedado claro pueden decírmelo y tratare de responderlo mejor ;)

¿Qué más?, el summary… es una conversación entre Sakura y Syaoran, la cual no creo que tenga lugar en el fic, simplemente es como una introducción hacia la historia, lo que quise decir en el es que los sentimientos no pueden decirse, sólo se sienten tal y como lo hace Syaoran en los dos drabbles que llevó hasta ahora.

Espero haberme dado a entender, esto está muy enredado pero, bueno, a veces soy algo complicada en pensar las cosas xD, si aun no me comprenden entonces tratare de responder mejor en el siguiente drabble xD

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, ando corta de tiempo otra vez por causas de la tonta Uni, pero yo espero desocuparme pronto para seguir escribiendo xD, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo.

_Mell Heavenbee._


	3. Deseo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, sólo la historia es de mi completa autoría._

_Este fic participa en el Reto 3 sentimientos y/o emociones del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana._

-.-

_**Me and you, feelings of love.**_

_**Tercer Drabble: Deseo.**_

**-.-**

Desde la planta baja aun podía escuchar los estornudos de su novia, uno tras otro, hasta que por un breve momento cesaban y luego nuevamente volvían a aparecer.

Suspiró con cansancio, entrecerrando un poco los ojos y observando en sus manos una gran bandeja plateada, que contenía algunos medicamentos, una jarra llena de agua cristalina, un vaso de vidrio y un plato con un poco de fruta, algunas fresas, con uvas y trozos de manzana.

Si estaba en casa de los Kinomoto no era por otra cosa que no fuera para cuidar de Sakura (que había enfermado de un fuerte resfriado el día anterior), con aprobación claro, del padre de la chica y también del ogro de su hermano mayor Touya, al que no le había quedado de otra más que aceptar, luego de enterarse de que él junto con su padre Fujitaka debían salir de la ciudad para ir a unas excavaciones y, por tanto, el único capacitado para cuidar de la salud de su hermanita era el novio de la misma, al cual él calificaba a veces como un _mocoso_ incompetente.

Ni hablar…

En el momento en que llegó a la habitación rosada de la muchacha ojiverde, lo primero que hizo fue dejar la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesita al lado de su cama y posteriormente tomó asiento en el borde de esta, inclinándose un poco para tocar la frente de su amada con una de sus manos, tanteando y sintiendo a la vez un calor envolvente que le rodeaba la mano.

Aun tenía fiebre.

—Vamos Sakura, tienes que tomar tus medicamentos— dijo, mientras se inclinaba un poco y tomaba una de las capsulas que estaban sobre la bandeja, junto al vaso de cristal que posteriormente llenó con agua.

—D-de acuerdo— ella no puso ninguna objeción a eso, contrario a todo se incorporó un poco hasta quedar sentada y entre temblequeos aceptó tomar la píldora, suspirando de último.

Syaoran sonrió un poco, dejando el vaso vacio sobre la bandeja, para después acercarse al rostro de ella, que al ver sus intenciones, retrocedió…

—N-no Syaoran, t-te enfermaras— refutó, meneando la cabeza con ímpetu —.A-así que no me b-besaras…

—Pero Sakura…

—N-no me besaras, ¿O-oíste?— Li suspiró con cansancio, viéndola firmemente, tal vez era cierto que podría enfermarse si la besaba, pero siendo sinceros le importaba una total mierda, llevaba un día entero sin darle un beso, ¡Un día!, eso era demasiado para su mente y su muy enamorado corazón, además de que era imposible desviar aquellos deseos que incluían abrazarla y besar sus dulces labios, que ahora a causa del resfriado, se presentaban ante él, tan deseables y sonrosados…

—¿Sabes qué Sakura?, no me importa…— dijo, acercándose más para inmovilizarla.

—¡S-Syaoran! Estate quie…— pero sin importar cuánto se quejó y movió para evitarlo, Li logró inmovilizarla para ahora si besarla, suave y dulcemente como siempre…

Porque no importaba cuanto se quejara ella, si se trataba de satisfacer el deseo de besarla, simplemente lo haría sin pensarlo…

-.-.-

_497 palabras_

-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hey que tal!, de nuevo estoy aquí entregando el último drabble de esta historia, como ya dije este fic era parte de un reto que concluye con tres drabbles así que, al haber terminado los tres, doy el reto y el fic por terminados.

Yo espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo agradezco a todos por sus lindos reviews, espero estar pronto por aquí con mis otros fics que también quiero actualizar pronto y pues nada, ya saben que la última palabra la tienen ustedes ;)

Cuídense, muchos saludos.

_Mell Heavenbee._


End file.
